


If Only For Tonight

by thisishowwelearntobebrave



Category: Unrelated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisishowwelearntobebrave/pseuds/thisishowwelearntobebrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the movie Unrelated, what if Oakley didn't turn Anna down at her door that night?  My rewrite of what might have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only For Tonight

“Oakley?” Anna said, twisting her hands nervously. Her voice was suddenly soft and shy, an obvious contrast to the playful and laughing woman from earlier in the evening. It drew his attention immediately. He’d enjoyed being able to talk to her like a peer and not just another “old”. He hadn’t been blind to the looks she’d been giving him, but he wasn’t quite sure how to respond…or even if he should. She was married, after all, and though he could tell from their earlier conversation that things weren’t exactly going smoothly, he wasn’t sure if he should even be entertaining her interest in him.   
She was a lovely woman, though older than him, but that didn’t put him off. She had really come out of her shell since she had been hanging with him and the other younger members of the house. He turned and listened as she spoke again: “You can come in, if you want.” He felt conflicted for a moment…then realized he’d probably only cause trouble if he accepted her offer. Part of him wanted to, but he let her down politely. He smiled gently and said, “I’d better not,” before walking back to her and kissing her softly on the cheek and turning to go to his room.  
If he’d lingered only a moment longer, he’d have seen the pain etched plainly on her face. She kept the small, hopeful smile just long enough for him to get around the corner and out of her view. If he had turned back then, he would’ve seen the way her shoulders slumped and her head bowed, her eyes welling with tears as she looked down at the gravel under her sandaled feet. She stood there for a moment longer before she reluctantly turned and opened the door to her room and slowly, quietly slipped inside. By this time, Oakley was half way to the door that led to his room in the other part of the villa when he stopped. He couldn’t make himself go any further. He was replaying in his head all those lingering glances, the shy smiles, even the soft, accidental brushes as they passed one another reaching for things over the breakfast table… All of it hit him like a punch to the gut, and he felt an unbearable guilt that he just couldn’t shake. He wanted to go and apologize, to tell her he was sorry for leading her on, that he just didn’t feel the same way about her, but something in him wasn’t quite sure if that was entirely the truth.  
The others had already gone up to bed, and he knew he couldn’t exactly trust them with this information anyway. They wouldn’t understand his conflict. Better to keep it to himself. He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his unruly curls, turning in a confused circle as he tried to decide what to do.  
==========  
‘Stupid old woman’ Anna chastised herself once she’d finally stood inside her room. She felt completely foolish for even thinking Oakley would’ve accepted an invitation from her. For fuck’s sake he was half her age! She paced the floor, her face red with embarrassment and anger, reaching down to snatch up her clothes she had left strewn on the floor the past few days. She hadn’t been in her room long enough lately to tidy it up due to trying her best to keep up with Oakley and the others as she followed them around as if she were one of them. She’d found herself caught up in the thrill of their energy, laughing and dancing and pretending she was young again. The night she’d come back to her room after the stand-off in the pool, she looked herself over in the mirror as she stood, still naked and wet. She’d noticed that Oakley had not taken his eyes off her the whole time after she’d pulled herself up out of the water and walked to get a towel from the chair. She overheard Archie calling him a pervert, but didn’t dare turn to see if Oakley was still looking at her. She wondered what it was that he saw as he watched her.  
It had been stupid to let herself get wrapped up in it all, and she knew she should’ve stayed behind with the other “olds” as Oakley called them and acted her age. She couldn’t help herself…the exuberance of just being around Oakley drew her in like a moth to a flame. She was here on this vacation to give herself the time to think, right? So why did she feel guilty for wanting to just forget and feel something other than the confusion she came here with? Sitting down on the end of the bed to slip off her sandals, she hung her head in her hands and finally let the tears fall, and once they started, she knew it would take a long time for them to stop again.  
==========  
Little did she know that at that very moment Oakley stood with his back against the wall, around the corner from her door. He’d managed to convince himself to come this far, but was still struggling with actually making it to her door. His mind was a jumble of mixed-up emotions, and they were so hopelessly tangled he didn’t think he’d ever unknot them. Thinking back to a couple of days before, he remembered how he’d felt watching her in the swimming pool after they’d all run naked and jumped in, and the stand-off that followed. As he, Jack, and Archie floated together at one end of the pool, and Anna, alone, at the other, he recalled the anticipation of watching her nervously paddling water, her eyes hesitant to meet his. When she finally pulled herself up and out of the water, and Archie had teased him for being a pervert, he struggled with his body’s reaction to her. He even stayed a little while longer in the cool water, trying to calm himself so Jack and Archie wouldn’t give him any more guff about it than they already had.  
‘Damn it all.’ he thought to himself. He was young, good-looking, and single, and they were here on holiday and he could have any girl he set his mind to, as Anna had reminded him just the day before as they talked over beer and pizza. Why was his mind, and apparently now his body, fixed on something—someone—he shouldn’t be wanting? Frustrated, he pulled himself away from the wall and turned to go back to his room. And that’s when he heard it: the sound of someone crying, trying to keep the sobs quiet for fear of being overheard. “Anna.” he said, softly, his stomach dropping to the ground. His feet had already carried him to the door and he had his hand raised to knock before he even knew how he’d gotten there.  
He knocked quickly, and then waited, listening for the sound of Anna coming toward the door. He could hear her sniffling and trying to stop the tears, but he still heard them in her voice. “Yes?” She didn’t open the door, yet, and he spoke up so she would hear him, “Anna, it’s Oakley. Is everything alright?” For a long moment he thought she wasn’t going to answer him, and he waited, finally letting out the breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding when she opened the door just a crack. Her eyes were rimmed in red and her mascara slightly smudged on her cheeks. He felt even worse once he saw the actual proof that she’d been crying. “Can we talk? Could I come inside?” his words were soft, his hands jammed in his pockets as he watched her, worried that she would just turn him away. He deserved it after all; his refusal of her invitation was the reason she was crying now.  
Anna bit her lip nervously, her mind obviously warring with itself over whether or not she should open the door. She was the one who had initiated this whole thing to begin with. So why did it feel different suddenly? Stepping back, she swung the door open to let him inside, busying herself with closing it after him, and taking a deep breath before she turned around to face him again. “Listen, Anna, I’m really sorry for making you cry…that wasn’t my intention…” Oakley started, his hands outstretched in front of him, worry etched all over his face. She couldn’t stop it this time; her face scrunched up and the tears started again, sobs wracking her whole body. Oakley immediately took her into his arms as she sank down to her knees on the floor, burying her face in his chest. “It’s not your fault, Oakley,” she said after a moment, unable to look up at him. “I’m the one being silly, thinking that I could just turn back time and be young again…have the attentions of someone like you. Look at me…who would want this?” He got a little angry, then, and pulled back to look at her, tilting her face up with a gentle finger under her chin. They looked at each other for a long moment, before he spoke again: “I would…I do.”   
Breathing faster, he slowly moved closer to her, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to, but she didn’t. She moved the last, little bit until their lips finally made contact. It was like an electric shock had hit Oakley full force, and he moaned, his long-fingered hands finding their way to her face, stroking her jaw, sliding down her neck, and settling into the silk of her hair. Anna shifted, pulling her skirt up a little so she could move astride his thighs, her fingers fisting into his golden curls, her tongue flickering across his as he deepened the kiss.  
When she moved closer to him, Oakley slid one hand down her back, bare because of the halter top of her dress, and he grabbed her hip, his fingers digging in to pull her to him. Sliding his hand from her hip down to her knee, he groaned when he felt the naked skin of her thigh, and pulled away from the kiss for a moment to catch his breath. He looked down to see that her skirt was resting just at the top of her thighs, and he could feel the heat of her even through his pants. He knew by now she could also feel him hardening beneath her. Anna was restlessly rolling her hips against him, her fingers twisted in the hem of his shirt, and when he’d pulled away from the kiss, she looked up at him. She stopped her movements, with great difficulty on her part, and wondered if he had finally decided he’d made a mistake and wanted not to do this with her. Oakley could sense the tension in her, and looked up at her, smoothing his hand across her cheek and smiling gently before he leaned in to kiss her again.   
His hot hands cupped her face tenderly, and he broke away from her lips and softly tilted her head to trail hot, open-mouthed kisses across her jaw and down to her neck. He smiled when he heard her breath catch and the low moan that followed. He began to nip softly and then soothe the abused skin with his tongue as he slid his fingers up to untie the knot that held the top of her dress closed. Once the ties were undone, he pulled back to watch the red fabric fall to her waist and bare her breasts to his hungry gaze. He’d already seen her naked in the swimming pool that night, but this time was so much better. He gasped and groaned softly as he trailed his fingertips gently down her shoulders and over the tops of her small mounds. “So beautiful,” he whispered. Anna had her head thrown back, the long column of her throat bared for his mouth, and she gasped in pleasure as his lips and tongue slipped and flickered wetly across it and down to the dip in her collarbones, before finally latching onto one diamond-hard nipple. She tangled her fingers in his hair and cried out softly as he suckled one hard peak and then slid his hot mouth across to the other, leaving wet trails painting the valley of skin between them. After lavishing her other nipple, he released it from the heat of his mouth with a wet pop and raised his eyes to her. Anna was in awe of the desire she saw written all over his face. His blue-green eyes were half-lidded, the color in them almost non-existent rings around pupils blown wide. His pale skin was flushed pink, his breath left him in heavy pants between his parted lips. Oakley swallowed visibly, licking his lips, as he spoke, “We should move this to the bed…” His voice was husky with want and Anna visibly shook when she heard it. She stood and let her dress fall the rest of the way to puddle at her feet and looked down at him, offering her hand to help him rise. She walked ahead of him and laid down on the bed, waiting for him.  
Oakley thought she looked like a goddess, her long, dark hair fanned out beneath her against the stark white of the blanket. He reached down and pulled the long-sleeved T-shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor, his hands reaching for the button and zip on his pants before her voice stopped him, “No, let me do that…” Walking to the edge of the bed, he watched her sit up and beckon him closer. His breath hitched in his throat when she touched him, sliding her warm fingers down to the waistband of his tented trousers. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his chest and began trailing open-mouthed kisses down his abdomen, loving the feel of his muscles jumping beneath the skin. Working the button open and slowly sliding the zipper down, she gently pulled the material open and away from him, leaving his underwear on, the cotton stretched tight over his erection. When the khaki-colored fabric slithered down his long legs and hit the stone floor, he stepped free of them and moved over Anna on the bed. Resting on his elbows, groaning at the feel of the hard peaks of her nipples against his skin, he settled into the cradle of her open legs and kissed her again. These kisses were hard, deep, and wet; full of need and want, an ache so strong it was physically painful. Anna wrapped her legs around his slim hips and gently raked her nails down his long back. Oakley hissed in pleasure, pulling his lips away from hers and resting his forehead on hers for a moment, his breath fanning across her skin. He rolled his hips down, grinding the hard length of him against her hot core, wringing a gasp and a moan from her. “Please, Oakley, no more teasing. I need you, now!”  
Moving back onto his knees, he rid them both of the last barriers separating them and settled again between her open thighs. “Are you sure you want this, Anna?” he asked, searching her eyes desperately for any hint of hesitation. She smiled softly and stroked his cheek as she answered, “Yes, more than I’ve ever been sure of anything in my life. Please…” She bucked her hips up at him and he slowly slid inside her in one long thrust. He grunted and trembled as he held himself still for a moment, trying to hold on to his control. He’d never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her in that moment and he was afraid he’d spill like a green boy and disappoint her before they’d even started. Anna held herself still, too, and tenderly stroked her hands through his hair as if to reassure him. He took deep, shuddery breaths for a moment, trying hard to calm the fire in his blood, and then raised his head, his eyes focusing on her face as he started to move. They rocked gently against each other, their lips connecting over and over, gentle moans and heavy breaths painting the air of the shadowed room. The hum of the oscillating fan at the foot of the bed added to the song of passion their bodies orchestrated in the dark.  
Both of them knew that when morning came, this could never be spoken out loud. They’d have to each go back to their own lives—his, reckless and free, and hers chained in monotony. This was a fulfillment for them both, though, an escape they both needed…If only for tonight.


End file.
